Weekend Boyfriend
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Hinata is angry at Kageyama as he is treated more like a friends with benefits than a boyfriend. He decided to ignore Kageyama while the other has no clue to why Hinata is being so cold to him. No Lemon just mentions of it.


It was the same every weekend, friday night, a night of passion for the two, then when it struck two o'clock Hinata was to leave before Kageyama's parents returned for the night. The two would walk hand in hand down the streets, Hinata with a small limp when he walked. They'd get to Hinata's front door embrace for a second before they went their separate ways.

Then Monday came and it was like they hated each other, during the week they rarely spoke to each other and it pissed Hinata off so much. He just wanted to spend sometime with his boyfriend but the male didn't bother with him.

Kageyama walked into the changing rooms that monday morning and watched as Hinata walked past, he gave a discreet smile but instead of Hinata smiling back like he usually did, he had a scowl on as he walked past. That was defiantly unusual for the bubbly male. He would tend to stick his tongue out in a playful manor but he looked extremely angry.

After getting changed Kageyama walked into the hall to find his boyfriend sitting next to Noya who were deep in conversation about something serious. Noya laughed at something Hinata said and touched his shoulder gently. The king sighed and sat on the opposite wall and just stretched his legs, "Shōyō has asked me to tell you not to toss to him," the raven looked up to see his short senpai staring at him.

"Don't call him Shōyō! And why not?" how dare this little brat tell him what to do but it cleared up one thing, his boyfriend was pissed at him.

Noya could sense the irritation, "I'll call him what I want and he has never asked me not to, don't you tell me what to call my friend," Kageyama was going to retort with, 'He's my boyfriend so don't get too comfortable' but that would involve coming out to his senpai who would surely blab about their situation. Noya walked away before he started a war and skipped over to Hinata who was talking to Tanaka.

Kageyama hissed out as his boyfriend got cosy with his senpai's. They were waiting for everyone else to come in, like Suga and Daichi, "Quickie beforehand," Noya laughed along with Tanaka.

"Who was having a quickie?" Daichi groaned from behind. The two second years turned round with a small chuckle.

"We were talking about Tsukkishima going for a leak before hand," Suga appeared from nowhere with a devious smile.

"Of course you were," the two second years moved away and training began.

"Pair up!" Ukai shouted as he walked in with Takeda walking behind him. Noya grabbed Hinata and pulled him into his body. He looked to Kageyama who let out a snarl and walked over to Asahi to pair up. Noya sniggered softly, pulling Hinata into a space of their own.

The two stretched together peacefully while daggers were thrown at them for Kageyama. He hated seeing his boyfriend (who until friday was more than happy to see him but now was super pissed) be touched by another male.

The practice ended and Kageyama grabbed Hinata before he rushed off with Noya, "What's the matter?" He hissed at the ginger male who was looking down at the ground or would look at their hands.

He tugged his arm away, "See you friday," was all that he said.

"There won't be a friday for us if you don't answer me," Noya walked over and pulled the males apart. He wrapped an arm around his ginger haired friend and pulled him away with a small chuckle.

"What did he want?" Noya asked giving Kageyama a glare from over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Hinata walked with his small companion to the changing rooms, leaving Kageyama to seethe in anger in the grand hall.

...

Friday soon rolled in and Kageyama was in a real fowl mood. Hinata had ignored him the whole week, going out of his way to avoid him as much as possible. Noya would constantly get in his way when he tried to have a conversation with his boyfriend but Noya would sneak in and toe Hinata away.

Today, Kageyama was getting answered, he walked into the gym hall to find Noya kissing Hinata. He walked over to the two pulled Hinata away and punched Noya square in the jaw causing him to fall over, "You stay away!" He hissed at the smaller male that was on the floor. Suga rushed over to aid Noya. Asahi pulled Hinata away from Kageyama while Daichi and Tanaka held the setter who went berserk.

"You touch him like that ever and I will kill you! I will kill you!" He continued to scream. Ukai and Takeda sensei rushed over to the angry male and took over from their students.

"Let's chat, Kageyama-kun," Ukai turned the male around and led him out the doors. Hinata rushed over to Noya and saw to his cheek, it was pretty red but other than that he was okay. It wasn't going to swell much.

"Want to explain what happened?" Daichi asked glaring at the two small boys on the floor. Hinata stood up slowly shaking his head.

"We are just having issues. It's fine," He explained softly but it was clearly a bad reason. Noya stood up with the help of Asahi who looked over his cheek and softly brushed his lips against the small bruise.

Takeda stepped back inside with Kageyama. Ukai stood behind the two holding the youngest male. He led him over to Noya, well he dragged him over to Noya who glared back at him while holding his cheek.

"Ssof...soss...sorr...sorry," he blushed softly, his gaze at his feet. For some people this would never be a great apology. It was weak. He wasn't looking at the other, he stumbled and stuttered but for people who knew Kageyama that was a sincere apology. He was trying his best to apologise for his actions.

"S'cool,"

"Not it's not," Asahi stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the smaller shoulder and glared at the setter. Kageyama was surprised to see the shy male who hated to fight snarling at him, "If you touch Yuu again like that, then you'll have to deal with me," Noya turned round to the large male that towered over him.

"It's okay. He won't touch me again. It'll be alright," Asahi nodded and his face returned soft and squishy. Noya stepped closer and touched Kageyama's shoulder despite he had to go on his toes slightly as he was that small. He went to speak but changed his mind and walked away. He walked over to Hinata and gave him a cuddle.

"Talk to him now. He's ripping at the seams," Noya grabbed his bag and walked off, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Kageyama glared at Hinata as he blushed and fidgeted with the bottom of his T-shirt.

"Follow me," Hinata breathed out and walked up the steps to the second floor where the club room was. They walked into the small room that had a TV and a table. Hinata took a seat on the table and watched as Kageyama did the same.

"What's wrong?"

"We have sex on Friday which is nice then Saturday I don't hear from you, Sunday I don't hear from you then on Monday it's like we are enemies, always fighting. I feel like I am only your friend with benefits. Are we even a couple?" Kageyama looked down at his fingers and hid his head on his hands. He ran his hands through his fingers.

Now he knew. Now he knew the reason to why his boyfriend had been so cold to him. The two remained silent for while, Hinata kicking his feet softly, thinking about Noya's jokes that he kept telling to him while Kageyama wracked his brain for the right thing to tell his boyfriend.

He had reasons, most of them to do with his nervousness, his fear and his personality, "Saturday, I have work and on a Sunday I have cram school and then during the week, we agreed to keep this a secret...," Hinata stopped swinging his legs when the other was talking to him. He listened instead.

"What about after school? We stop at your house, we don't even kiss. What's the point?" Kageyama rubbed his temples softly, not because of the conversation but due to his idiotic behaviour in which he drove his own boyfriend away from him. His parents worked late and yet he never thought of asking his boyfriend round.

"During weekdays we can't have sex?"

Hinata hissed a little at that, "I am not your friends with benefits, we don't need to have sex every time we meet up, all I want is to be with you. Be your boyfriend, we could kiss, watch a movie or even go out on a date. I don't ask for sex you just think that's all I want."

Kageyama never truly thought about just cuddling up to watch a movie. It seemed so perfect and simple. The two sat staring at a poster for a while their hands linked together. They thought about the other person that they were holding. Kageyama always had the coldest hands, even in the summer they were nice and chilled while Hinata had warm hands. Not sweaty or clammy, just warm. They were perfect for each other.

"Listen...," Kageyama jumped of the table and stepped in front of Hinata. He pushed past his legs, until they were wide open. He pushed him down onto the table and crawled up above him.

"Kagey-" A finger was placed against the gingers mouth.

"Let me speak, okay?" Hinata gave a curt nod and allowed the male to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I can't make excuses for the way I acted, I was an idiot. It's obvious that I am new to all this, to dating someone and sometimes I need to be told what you want," Hinata laughed softly at how cute the male on top of him was being.

"Kageyama...kiss me," and with that simple demand, the dark haired male leant down and gave the smaller male a loving kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet and spoke so many words that Kageyama could never form to say: 'Hinata I love you, don't ever leave my side'

Hinata let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around the larger male, 'I'd never leave your side, dumbass,' The two were to engrossed with the other that they didn't realise that the club had ended and people were coming in to get changed. They heard the door creak open and heard a few guttural gasps.

Their heads turned quickly to stare at their team mates who were either smirking, frowning or laughing, extremely hard no less. Kageyama moved away from the smaller male and looked to the floor. Noya walked in first and went to his locker to get changed. Everyone copied and none of them spoke of what they had saw, almost like it had never happened.

Hinata jumped of the table and moved to changed at his locker. When he was done, he watched as Kageyama waited for him at the door to walk home. He quickly pulled his hoodie over his head, grabbed his bag before rushing to meet his boyfriend at the door.

The two walked home quietly, Hinata peddling slowly on his bike. Kageyama stopped outside his house by the gate and looked to the house that was empty, "Want to come in for a bit?" Hinata grinned before jumping off his bike and following the male inside.

...

**I started this a while ago and to be honest I just want it up...so enjoy. This is a simple drabble.**

**Please review.**


End file.
